Till the End
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: Tuhan, janganlah engkau ambil nyawanya sekarang. Bila perlu, tukar posisinya dengan diriku. Aku tidak ingin semua berakhir begitu saja tanpa ada perasaan terungkap. For Infantrum Challenge; Flowers Around You.


**Till the End  
****Infantrum Challenge / Flowers Around You  
Zexion/Naminé  
Kingdom Hearts © Disney – Square Enix**

**.:o:. - .:o:. - .:o:. - .:o:. - .:o:.**

**

* * *

**

_I bring my feet here to see you_

_

* * *

_

Langkahku tak tentu, nafasku memburu. Jantungku berdegup kencang di dalam dadaku. Walaupun rutinitas ini sudah berjalan selama lebih dari dua bulan, aku tetap tidak menyukai rumah sakit ini. Dan lagi, siapa yang bisa menyukai rumah sakit? Hanya kesedihan, kesakitan dan rasa sepi yang bersarang di dalamnya.

Suara sepatuku terdengar berirama. Koridor rumah sakit yang berwarna putih—warna yang bias kulihat di bagian manapun dari rumah sakit ini, dan rumah sakit lainnya—sedang dalam keadaan lengang. Aku tak menyalahkannya, ini memang bukan jam besuk. Lagi pula, ini hari kerja. Aku sengaja izin pulang cepat agar bias ke sini hari ini, saat ini, di waktu ini, hanya untuk melihat _dia _lagi.

* * *

_Now I'm closer to you_

_

* * *

_

Aku sudah bisa melihatnya, pintu kamar nomor VI, kamar yang berada di ujung tangga koridor lantai dua rumah sakit Hollow Bastion ini. Pintu berwarna biru itu seakan mengundangku untuk masuk. Langkah demi langkah aku lakukan hingga akhirnya aku dan pintu itu hanya berjarak tak kurang dari tiga meter. Aku menarik nafas, dan kemudian menggerakkan kakiku perlahan mendekati tujuan akhirku.

Kemudian, kuputar gagangnya yang dingin dan kubuka pintu itu.

* * *

_Just the sight of you breaks my heart_

_

* * *

_

Segala sesuatu di dalam ruangan yang baru saja kumasuki ini tertata dengan rapi. Di sudut ruangan, berdiri sebuah meja kecil berwarna coklat dengan berbagai macam obat-obatan di atasnya. Di seberang pintu masuk, terdapat sebuah jendela besar yang terbuat dari kaca. Dan pada sisi dinding yang lain, terdapat sebuah tempat tidur yang berwarna putih.

Di atasnya, terbaring seorang pemuda.

Seseorang yang kini tengah tertidur pulas, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang senantiasa lelah. Rambutnya biru keabu-abuan, poninya yang panjang menutup mata sebelah kanannya. Kulitnya pucat, begitu juga bibirnya. Badannya kurus, bak tulang yang dilapisi dengan kulit semata.

Namun bagiku, ia tetap _sempurna_.

Tetap _Zexion_ yang selalu _sempurna_.

Tetap _Zexion _yang brilian, kreatif, pendiam, pemalu, dan _polos_.

Dan di kala ia tengah tertidur seperti sekarang ini, sebagian dari diriku senang karena ia bisa beristirahat. Aku tahu, bukannya jarang ia tidak bias tidur di malam hari karena stress berat akibat penyakitnya. Namun di sisi lain, rasa takut yang amat sangat menghantui seluruh diriku, jiwaku, pikiranku, tubuhku.

Aku takut, takut sekali, seandainya ia menutup matanya dan tidak pernah membukanya lagi.

* * *

_If I could, I'll give you my soul as a cure_

_

* * *

_

"Naminé…?" suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Entah bagaimana ceritanya aku sudah duduk di kursi terdekat di samping tempat tidurnya dan kemudian menatap Zexion dalam-dalam seakan tidak ada hari esok. Yang pasti, aku senang ia membuka matanya lagi. Ia berhasil mengembangkan sebuah senyum lemah—lemah, namun cukup untuk membuat diriku mengembara dalam euforia.

"Hey," sahutku. "Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

"Hm, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya," jawabnya. "Hampir tidak ada yang berubah."

Aku melepaskan sebuah tawa kecil. "Setidaknya, itu lebih baik daripada keadaanmu memburuk."

Kemudian, kami tenggelam dalam diam.

Suasana itu mengizinkanku untuk terbuai di alam fikiranku sendiri, sebab sampai dengan hari ini, detik ini, aku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dokter memvonis Zexion hanya akan bertahan hidup hanya dalam kurun waktu paling lama enam bulan.

_Paling lama. _Tuhan bisa mengambil nyawanya kapan saja, di manapun dan kapanpun.

Betapa kini aku sangat membenci kata 'kanker'.

Semua itu membuatku membenci takdir yang begitu kejam dan diriku yang sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya duduk diam di sini dan berdoa—_hanya berdoa. _Dari belakang, tanpa ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan.

Tuhan, bila aku bisa memilih, biarkanlah nyawaku yang diambil, bukan miliknya.

* * *

_Time passed slowly, and so does your heart—its beats getting slower and slower_

_

* * *

_

Aku mengulang kembali rutinitasku dalam dua bulan terakhir ini—pulang sekolah, langsung ke rumah sakit dan menetap di sana sampai malam—atau lebih tepatnya, sampai Cloud atau Roxas meneleponku. Kalau tidak, bisa jadi aku tidak bergerak dari ruangan itu selama semiggu atau lebih. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, pintu biru itu kuhadapi kembali. Dan kubuka kembali pintu itu.

Kali ini, aku mendapati pemandangan yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

Garis-garis hijau yang senantiasa bergerak cepat pada layar di samping tempat tidur Zexion, kini mulai melemah.

Pelan, dan kian memelan.

Dan untungnya, garis-garis itu tidak berhenti bergerak—atau mungkin lebih

tepatnya, _belum _berhenti bergerak.

Zexion tersenyum lemah. "Halo Naminé."

Senyum yang sangat dipaksakan di tengah kesakitan dan penderitaannya.

Tanpa aku sadari, sebulir air mata bening bergulir ke pipiku.

"Jangan menangis, aku masih ada di sini, kok."

Kata-katanya itu hanya membuatku menangis lebih dan lebih keras lagi, dan saat ini aku tidak perduli dengan peraturan yang melarang adanya keributan di dalam rumah sakit.

_Tuhan, hamba mohon jangan ambil nyawanya!_

_

* * *

_

_And finally you face your end_

_

* * *

_

Hari ini, tepat empat bulan Zexion dirawat di rumah sakit ini, dan kami sedang menikmati kesunyian yang kini tengah menyelimuti kami.

Hari ini juga aku bawakan dia seikat bunga cantik berwarna ungu—freesia namanya.

Freesia melambangkan kepolosan.

Aku menyukai bunga itu karena ia mengingatkanku pada Zexion, dan Zexion bilang ia menyukainya.

"Nams," katanya mengejutkanku. Panggilan _Nams _hanya digunakan oleh Demyx atau Roxas. "Aku lelah—_sangat _lelah."

Jantungku berdegup kencang—kencang sekali sampai aku yakin Zexion bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, b-beris-istirahatlah."

Sebuah senyuman manis. "Ya. Hanya jika kau jujur padaku."

Aku terdiam, bingung dengan apa yang ia maksud. "Jujur soal apa?"

"Perasaanmu."

_DEG!_

Aku bisa merasakan darah yang mengalir cepat ke wajahku, dan aku percaya bahwa saat ini wajahku sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara jantungku, begitu jelas dan keras. "M-memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mendengarnya."

Aku mengambil nafas. "O-oke… baiklah, karena kau yang meminta…"

Zexion tertawa mendengar kecepatanku berkata-kata seakan sedang dikejar batas waktu.

"Bisa tolong kau ulangi lagi?"

"Sejujurnya aku menyukaimu sejak dulu…"

Kemudian, aku melihatnya tersenyum.

Senyum paling cerah dan paling bahagia yang pernah aku lihat seumur hidup aku berteman dengannya.

"Bagus," katanya sambil menggenggam lemah tanganku. "Karena aku juga menyukaimu."

Bila hal itu memungkinkan, jantungku berdetak semakin kencang.

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa kelopak matanya kian menutup dan oh, betapa aku membenci suara mesin yang bersarang di samping tempat tidurnya itu!

"Sekarang, aku bisa tidur tenang."

Dan matanya menutup. Selamanya.

Aku menjerit sekeras-kerasnya hingga tenggorokanku sakit. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari kedatangan Cloud, Roxas, Demyx, Axel, Kairi dan yang lain.

_Dunia ini sungguh tidak adil! Kenapa harus **dia**?_

* * *

_My hopes fall, crashing and destroying me but nothing could undo the done_

_

* * *

_

Tuhan, seandainya ia bisa mendengarku, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"_Seandainya bisa, aku ingin harapanku terkabulkan._

_Aku berharap, kita bersama selamanya._"

Dan seikat bunga Freesia yang berwarna ungu itu pun menjadi saksi bisu.

* * *

_Because I love you __**'till the end**_

_**

* * *

**_

**/owari/**

**.:o:. - .:o:. - .:o:. - .:o:. - .:o:.**

Notes:

A-Akhirnya challenge ini selesai juga orz  
Maafkan keabalan dan kegajean setra kenistaan yang bertebaran di dalam fic ini, karena saya emang ga bakat bikin fic angst maupun romance -_-  
Dan lagi, ini fic pertama saya di fandom KH setelah sekian lamanya bergentayangan di dalamnya :'D #plak  
O-oh, btw, itu quotes yang nyempil di tengah-tengah cerita itu ngarang sendiri kok, cuekin aja. Emang nista dan nggak nyambung sama sekali, saya akui itu.

Sekalian saya mau mengucapkan, **Selamat Hari Natal** untuk semua orang yang merayakannya ^^ dan **Selamat Tahun Baru** :D

Anyway, biar ramblingan saya ga tambah panjang,**  
review**, please?


End file.
